kidas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tantalizing Options
After tribal council, Desmond and James were told to take a different path back to camp. They were led to the Yukon camp, and were told that the tribes had merged. Now that the idol was active, the search was on. James, Bryce, Gustavo, and Desmond all began their search, coming up empty handed. Bryce: The tribes merged, which is a fantastic. We have a staggering 8-2 advantage, which presents some tantalizing options. We could completely eliminate all of Manitoba, but something inside me cringes at that. Desmond and James deserve to be here, at least for a while longer. Meanwhile, we have people on Yukon who haven't talked at all. Do we really want them on the jury? I know I don't. Basically, my strategy right now is t make friends with everybody, since most people will be on the jury. I definitely want to keep my eye on Desmond and James though. Dan: Wow. Dude, I made the merge and am with the majority. This could get me in the top 7. But I made an alliance (Gustavo, Leo, and John) and I’m not sure what they are up to, so I’m going to have to win and just win. I mean, I know where I stand and I plan to keep it there. Bryce: I’m surrounded by idiots. Things have been CRAZY since we merged. I feel like John and I are in the best positions possible. Here are the dynamics right now. Desmond and James are aligned. John, Gustavo, Yinzer, and myself are aligned. All of Yukon is aligned Desmond approached me right after the merge and offered me a deal. He's so transparent though, it's almost sad. I feel like everyone around me is paranoid and thinks that they're the best player in the world... they're all idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots! All I'm thinking is... if you offer me a F2 deal right after we merge, then I KNOW that you're offering that same deal to everyone around you. But the thing is, I don't feel secure in my alliance with John, Gustavo, and Leo. The only one I have a real connection with is John. It might be smart for me to make side alliances with Desmond and James... especially Desmond. He's so bad at this game that he could very well turn into a FTC Goat. And he could be my Ace in the Hole outside of my main alliance. I'll play it by year, but right now, I have so many options it almost makes my brain explode. The only question is... which one should I choose? Bryce and Leo had an in-depth discussion on how to deal with the two Manitoba members. ' Bryce: Why do you think James should go? Have you talked to him? Bryce: I don't know anything about him. John: Well, I was lobbying for him to go premerge with Desmond... John: Since he was good at challenges, since he showed up John: but Desmond told him that I wanted him out John: So i need to do damage control there, or just vote him out. Bryce: Here's my first impression Bryce: If we can separate Desmond and James Bryce: and then take Desmond underneath our wing Bryce: he could be our Ace in the Hole Bryce: An extra vote if we ever need it John: Yes John: So we should axe James first Bryce: He's obviously gullible John: To completely isolate him... Bryce: Make him feel like he needs us Bryce: Then when we save him, he'll feel thankful Bryce: And rely on us Bryce: Does this sound like too much? Bryce: I don't want to get ahead of ourselves John: That is what I was thinking pretty much John: Vote out James John: Isolate Desmond John: And control him. It also seemed that Bryce was making friendships with the rest of his tribe, too. Sheena: So we merged! Bryce has just started talking to me, and I'm cool being in an alliance with him. I haven't really talked to any of the others recently, which kinda makes them iffy in my eyes. I think I can really trust Bryce, but we'll see! Finally, before the first immunity challenge, the race to the idol ended when John encountered it in the woods, under a group of stones. John: I win. Leo, however, was hesitant of John. Leo: I don’t know what I should do moving forward. I have played with John before and I know his style. I don’t trust him that much. The elimination of the remaining Manitobans will not get my complete trust, but when we vote Bryce out at final 8, then I will trust him a little bit. Before tribal council, John revealed his list of boots, confident that it would pan out exactly as he planned. John: 10th: James 9th: Desmond 8th: Bryce 7th: Tyler 6th: Sheena 5th: Noah 4th: Gustavo 3rd: Leo I win 5-2 over Dan, if everyone votes. If someone wins immunity, the next person will go. Desmond: I feel like James is going tonight but I can't do much about it. I hope he knows I didn’t vote him out and that I stuck with Sheena. I just need to win the next immunity and keep winning and find the idol. Bryce: I vote for Desmond. James should be getting a majority of the votes tonight, but I want to make Desmond feel desperate, so he'll be quicker to align with me. However, before the vote, a tragedy happened. While chopping open a coconut with a machete, Tyler sliced off his ring finger and was removed from the game immediately, seeking severe medical attention. After his removal, 9 remained in the game. In a 5-2-1-1 vote, James became the 7th person voted out of the game.